1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to can cleaning devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved can cleaning device designed for use with beverage cans. A wide variety of beverages such as sodas and beer are sold in cylindrical beverage cans. These cans have a top surface provided with a removable closure for accessing the contents of the can. The contents of the can are frequently consumed directly from the can, without being poured into a secondary glass or cup. Due to the handling and storage of these beverage cans, the top surface of the cans frequently becomes dusty or contaminated with foreign substances. As the top surface of the beverage can will come into contact with the mouth of a consumer, it is the object of the present invention to provide a device for cleaning the top surface of a beverage can before use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of can cleaning devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a can cleaning device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 279,222, which issued to F. Cass on June 12, 1883. This patent discloses a machine for scouring and polishing tin cans and boxes by the use of reciprocable brushes. Two pairs of brushes are arranged at right angles to one another for engaging the sides of a square can or box. The device is a large and complicated mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 282,434, which issued to V. Barker on July 31, 1883, discloses a can washing machine for cleaning the tops of filled and uncapped cans. The device utilizes a gear driven scraper head in conjunction with a water supply. U.S. Pat. No. 413,168, which issued to C. Burt on Oct. 22, 1889, discloses a machine for wiping cans for cleaning the tops of the cans prior to the soldering of the caps. The device utilizes a rotary brush in conjuction with a water supply. U.S. Pat. No. 416,212, which issued to P. Cummings on Dec. 3, 1889, discloses a can wiping machine which utilizes flexible ribbed wiping rolls for wiping the top surface of a can. The wiping rolls are rotated by a belt and pulley arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,675, which issued to R. Di Ilio on Aug. 9, 1966, discloses a device for cleaning and washing cans and similar containers. The device utilizes a portable container for the storage and heating of a cleaning fluid which is dispensed through a cleaning head provided with brushes.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provides a portable hand manipulated brush for cleaning the top surfaces of beverage cans. Further, none of the aforementioned devices are of a size to be conveniently carried in the pocket of a user. Additionally, none of the previously mentioned can cleaning devices utilizes a cleaning head provided with bristles designed for use with two different standard beverage can configurations. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of can cleaning devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such can cleaning devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.